Obsession
by EVERNEATH
Summary: One fateful encounter started my desire like a small burning candle warming my cold heart, but the more I saw her, spoke to her and touched her, the more it became like a dark obsession. One-shot Shiki Senri x OC


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Serena.

_Obsession_

_One fateful encounter started my desire like a small burning candle warming my cold heart, but the more I saw her, spoke to her and touched her, the more it became like a dark obsession._

Long tresses of rich honey coloured locks fell over her shoulder, curling at the ends around her small breasts. Her head was titled to the left, resting against the rough bark of the tree. Leaves had fallen into the long tresses, along with some twigs, bright green and brown against the spun silken gold of her hair. Late afternoon light filtered through the greenery tinging her tanned skin a mottled green, but she was still so beautiful, as if she belonged there in the wilderness of the forest.

_As if she was the Hunter, not the hunted._

Her full cherry red lips parted and the whisper of a breath fell through her parted mouth. Every rise and fall of her chest captivated me, luring me in becoming in tuned with each beat of her heart, each sound of her blood running through her veins beneath thin flesh. She was sleeping. Eyes widened in surprise when I realised this, she had completely let her guard down, even though she was only on the outskirts of the forest.

The strange beauty was either innocent or stupid to be so naïve that someone else may have been stalking this woods looking for prey. Stalking forward, treading carefully so as not to snap a twig in the underbrush or rustle the crunchy leaves beneath my feet. I strived not to wake her moving so carefully, while brushing long mahogany coloured locks out of my eyes.

I was trying to see her without the dark crimson strands falling into my eyes. Allowing bright blue eyes to roam over her unbelievably slim figure, the thump of her heart and the intoxicating strawberry scent of her blood marked her as human. But she was so beautiful!

Long dark lashes sent casting shadows over her cheekbones, her long legs clad in knee high grey socks with a cute little black bow on each side. The standard black Academy skirt looked absolutely seductive on her as it hitched up around her thigh revealing a tanned expanse of skin. I swallowed back the lump in my throat, feeling my canines beginning to lengthen in desire for the rich elixir that pumped through her veins. Looming over her slightly I leant down, almost crouching over her small frame.

Craning my neck, I lowered my nose over her exposed neck, not actually touching her, breathing in the rich scent of vanilla and the sweat scent of fresh strawberries. Blue eyes flickered to her face, she was still unconscious. Sleeping in the lull of the false sense of security she had woven around herself. I placed my hand over her shoulder resting it against the trunk, picking up a small curl and twirling it around a pale finger.

The glint of gold on her ear caught my attention, a small smile playing along my lips as I noticed the leaf shaped ear cuff, noticing her messy bangs that played along her forehead, I had heard rumours about this girl, the one all the Day Class males thought was sexy and all the Day Class girls envied, she was Serena Belrose- the exchange student.

Skimming my nose gently against her neck, I inhaled the sugary scent of her perfume; the scent was intoxicating me, causing my body to relax slightly, unclenching al my muscles causing me to slide closer to her.

"Shiki!" The sound of my name uttered from none other than Takuma caused my head to snap around, staring at the blonde male his green eyes filled with annoyance.

My eyes flickered to Rima standing beside him her eyes filled with anger, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Standing up and moving from the sleeping girl at an alarming speed I turned back to them all innocent, "Nothing." My voice was filled with boredom.

Three pairs of vampire eyes turned to the girl as she stirred against the tree, raising a hand to brush away her messy bangs and glancing up with full rich chocolate brown eyes. Her gaze rested on Takuma and Rima, surprise flitting along those expressive eyes and the resting on me, a strange expression crossed her face as she watched me standing their gracefully.

She stood of shaking legs, brushing off her skirt and shaking out long gold locks, "I can't believe I fell asleep." She muttered her eyes flickering to us with suspicion, "Why are you here?"

Her question caught us off guard, I watched as Rima comically opened and closed her mouth, unsure how to respond, though I didn't show it through my bored countenance I wanted to laugh and pull the strange but beautiful girl into my arms and just hold her. Takuma crossed his arms over his chest while still retaining some of his boyish charms, working them against the girl before us.

"We could ask you the same question Serena, my dear." He said lazily flicking a random leaf of his sleeve, while watching her.

She shook her head, glancing down delicious pools of blood staining her cheeks crimson, "I...uh…" she began to walk away, her feet unsteady beneath her, and perhaps she was a clumsy person. As she walked past me, a wave of her sweet scent washed over me, I turned away as my eyes began to turn red with the crimson lustre that happened to all vampires in the grips of Bloodlust, no matter their status.

Takuma watched with concern as the girl made her way out of the cover of the trees and walked leisurely back to the sun dorms, her skirt fluttering around her thighs in the slight afternoon breeze, scattering her hair to the side. Rima walked up to me, throwing two blood tablets into the air, I caught them in my mouth instinctively.

I hated the fake taste of blood against my tongue, sliding down my throat. Blood tablets gave us the nourishment we need but it was never as sweet or warm as a humans.

My craving grew for her, I never had the chance to speak to her, to hear the strangely melodic sound of her voice but I watched her from a distance. Blue eyes always searching for her warm chocolate ones. After a week my searching did not go unanswered, I saw her at a distance.

Blue eyes followed her ever movement, my body burning with hunger for her, to bury my fangs into her neck and drink her sweet blood, but a part of me knew I wanted more. I wanted to taste her sweet lips, taste her tongue, to touch her skin.

I watched as she gracefully made her way into the forest, the sway of her hips as she glanced around, making sure no one saw her. I shivered as her eyes slid over me, but somehow unseeing that I was watching her, something tugged at my heart when I realised she didn't know I desired her.

Her model like figure became obscured from my view, becoming hidden behind the thick foliage. But every few seconds I would see a glimpse of sparkling gold hair and gentle curves, a wicked smile of her face and the glint of her leaf ear cuff. She was almost dancing at the edge of the trees and disappearing further into the shadows. Throwing caution to the wind, I pulled away from my fellow night class members and vampires and attempted to wade my way through the mass of screaming fan girls.

"Senri, marry me?" one girl screamed as I forced my way through.

Another girl attempted to throw herself at me, "I love you Senri." She yelled.

Forcing my way through the girls, I stumbled as it was almost like I was thrown from a battlefield. Stumbling as I attempted to regain my balance, I lifted my head, blue eyes searching the green darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of her through the looming brown trunks.

Cautiously and slowly I moved my way to the outskirts of the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of her between the foliage, wanting to know which direction she was headed. Pausing briefly before I entered the unending mass of green and brown Woodsea, because the sound of my name echoed through the silence of the trees, I turned back to my friends.

"Shiki?" yelled Takuma, concern evident in his voice.

"Senri, don't go after her." Yelled Rima, probably knowing what I was about to do, or hoping to do to the girl obscured in the shadows of the forest.

Ignoring them I turned back to the forest and strode in, hoping to catch the lingering sense of her, but unable to pick up a trail. I waded deeper within the mass of darkness, but there was no right or left and no going back, I didn't really know which way was back anymore, the shadows was too thick. Calming myself, I receded inside my mind, building up the façade of boredom as I continued on my way.

But then I heard it, the piercing scream of her, it was her voice, Serena's. She was pleading with someone, I could hear it but then I smelt it. Fresh strawberries and French vanilla, stronger than ever, someone had spilled her blood. Anger began to turn my vision, tinging the corners in red. I was running and burst into a clearing to see a sickly white man dressed in a trench coat, holding onto her wrists, with his fangs piercing the fleshy part of her palm. I growled low in my throat as I watched the crimson liquid drip from the wound.

"Serena!" I yelled, catching her attention.

At the sound of the added threat, Serena's head whipped around, her curls bouncing around her body like a golden halo, "Shiki?" she asked.

I pounced forward, gripping her arms and yanking her away from the sickly smelling Level-E. Her cries of pain were mixed with the howls of the Level-E deprived of fresh blood. Snaking my arm around her waist I pulled her roughly against my chest and away from the man, holding her there securely. Her back was pressed against my chest, and her hair tickled against my throat. I skimmed my hand along her body to cover her eyes and lifting my fingers to my lips, to pierce the skin with my fang.

Watching in satisfaction as blood welled through the small hole, I smiled while still obscuring her vision, I was thankful that she trusted me enough not to fight. Flinging out my wrists I watched as the blood drew out like a long rope, attacking the Level-E, branches snapped off as the blood cut through it, leaving gashes on the trunks and throwing dirt around as it made contact with the ground. I smiled as the blood, pierced the vampires heart finally and the thing burst into a million tiny stars the colour of blood.

Serena ran her fingers over my arms, causing the muscles to shiver beneath her touch; she drew my hand away from my eyes, pulling it down to rest against the flat of her stomach. I swallowed wondering how she would react, "What was that thing and what are you?" she asked.

I paused, hesitating, she turned in my arms, my hand rested against the small of her back, "That was a Level-E vampire, a poor creature but I am an Aristocrat."

Her blood stained hand reached for mine, lacing our fingers together, I shivered as our blood mingled filling the air with fresh strawberries and rich milk chocolate. I inhaled the air, almost tasting her in the air; my eyes I knew were still burning crimson. Something flickered in those wide expressive eyes, and then I watched in awe as she released my hand and offered her bloody hand to me.

"Will you drink?" she questioned.

Taking her hand gently in mine, I pulled her wrist towards me, encasing her body in the folds of my arms and gently lifted her hand to my mouth. I never let my eyes stray from hers as I allowed my fangs to lengthen and pierces her skin, over the other vampires mark. Delicious blood filled my mouth, tinged with the taste of strawberries, vanilla and chocolate. I closed my eyes in ecstasy and listened to her laboured breathing a small moan escaped her lips as I sucked on the wound with my lips, caressing her skin.

I lifted my head, my mouth tinged with her blood; I swallowed and stared at her, awe in my eyes as I took in the beauty before me, "What are you?" I asked.

She smiled a gentle caress to my cheek as she responded, "I am yours."

Tilting her head slightly I pulled her to me, covering her mouth with my own, devouring her in the darkness of the shadows, "You are Serena, you are mine, forever." I whispered against her lips while kissing her.

I had stunned her by my movements, but then she relaxed against me, pulling me closer to her and gently flicking out her tongue to play along my lips. I pulled back to stare into rich chocolate eyes and then I kissed her, again and again as night fell and even after that I still kissed her…

**READ & REVIEW: **So what did you think? Senri isn't exactly my favourite Vampire Knight Characters, that's mainly Hanabusa Aido and Zero Kiryuu, but there is something about him that you just can't help but love. *Ducks as my sister throws a chair at me while yelling, "He is mine!*

Gulp so anyway watch out for flying objects and please review…


End file.
